blackjackprototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Amaya
Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Supernatural Speed: As a prolific practicitioner of Gentle Blade swordmanship with a natural affinity to that specific type of swordmanship, perhaps Amaya's single greatest physical attribute if not her endurance is her sheer speed. Considered the fastest of her class in Karate Island from a young age and easily capable of outrunning grown men, Amaya is first and foremost a speedster. With monstrously fast reflexes and similarly quick movement, Amaya excels in closing the distance between herself and her opponents; as well as immediately reacting to any incoming offensive maneuvers. When considered along with the unique nature of her style of swordsmanship, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to utilize unique techniques of Jittering that capitalize on her unique tremendous levels of raw physical speed. Unlike power-based swordsmen who rely on multiple swords to achieve the same effect, Amaya is capable of using her sword with such speed that her opponent appears to be struck multiple times concurrently. Swordsmanship Jitterbug Jitterbug i s a personal swordsmanship-style developed by and exclusive to Amaya revolving around and demonstrating her steadily growing mastery and comfort with the blade. Stemming from the name given to her by her fellow students on Karate Island due to rapid "jitters" she would previously make when engaging in a battle of blades with an opponent, Amaya has created a swordsmanship style based on the owning of those mistakes and transforming them into her strengths. The results of her efforts, Jitterbug is a swordsmanship style powered by "vibrations", previously from nervousness, but now in response to her intent; and an ideology that everything, no matter what it is, animate or inanimate, living or dead, "jitters", and that everything that jitters can be cut by her, a Jitterbug. Amaya believes that there are styles of jittering, one referred to as a Hard-style, where one stores up the power of their jitters into one massive "breakdown" as Amaya calls it, and a Soft-style, where one's jitters are constant and transmitted through the blade to alter the way it interacts with the jittering of other things. However, any technique or slash does not need to be solely one form of Jitter. *'Burst: '''The most elementary of Hard-Style jittering techniques, Burst is perhaps the most useful and potentially the most devastating Hard-Style technique in Amaya's arsenal. Burst is the heart of the Hard-Style, revolving in the storage of her jitters within the blade, as if an echo chamber. This is accomplished through the use of a unique grip of the blade Amaya developed to accomplish such a feat. Upon detecting a critical point in the flow of opportunity, whatever that opportunity is, one rotates the blade, releasing a potent wave of the stored up force to accomplish her tasks. **'Jet: Employs hilt rotation to propel herself through the environment at a rate faster and further than her physical legs can carry her within that time frame, allowing her to demonstrate what appears to be incredible supernatural speed and pseudo-teleportation like capabilities. However, currently, Amaya cannot use this over long distances, and is thus typically best used for dodging attacks and closing small distances in an instant. Translating her superhuman strength and the nature of her swordsmanship style into a technique oriented towards movement, Jet is a crucial technique she employs in almost every part of her current swordplay. **'Impulse: '''Impulse is a unique technique that relies on timing the release of Burst on the exact moment her sword comes into contact with that of an opponent's, releasing a concentrated wave of force point-blank that has the ability to completely disarm lesser swordsmen upon making contact with the blade, and for those with sufficiently trained posture repel their swords as well as their bodies, leaving an opening within the posture/defenses of her opponent that she can capitalize on. Uniquely, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to combine the essence of Impulse and Jet to repel incoming projectile attacks, sending them off in an arc away from her body or alternatively, greatly slowing them down if not bringing their kinetic energies to zero and thus stopping them entirely dead in their tracks. ***'Overpower: 'Overpower is a technique that allows Amaya to seemingly channel her vibrations into her blade right before making contact with what she desires to cut, releasing in almost an instant what appears to be a massive bifurcating cut or strike, capable of slashing apart almost anything she comes into contact with; as well as create a massive crater from the sheer impact of the strike. *'Notch: ' **'Needle: ***'Stitch:' *'Oneness: '''Oneness is an advanced technique of her Jitterbug technique, and is what she considers to be the next stage of her mastery of her swordsmanship style. Oneness results from adopting the philosophical position of becoming one with her blade, such that she utilizes her own body in the very same manner she would use a sword. Rather than being one who commands and wields her sword, she becomes an entity composed of swordsman and sword, a symbiotic entity with the shared purpose of cutting down her foes. As a result, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to create Jitterbug techniques revolving around ''herself as the implement, at the cost of physical strain. **'Kami: '''Kami is the unique Oyo of the parent technique of Oneness, associated with the spontaneous manifestation of what appear to be rose petals around her form. *'Oyo: Trace: '''Through discipline over her breathing, Amaya has demonstrated the ability to jitter in intervals through her blade, resulting in a delayed pattern of vibration within her swords which when released through the Hard-style method results in the projection of an "additional blade", tracking the movements of her original blade so as to achieve dual wielding despite being a traditiational dual-hand grip swordswoman.